Dancing In The Rain- A Klaine Future Fanfiction
by ContemporaryDanceForever
Summary: "Chloe, you don't need to be so independent." Kurt said, as he scooped the little, ten year-old, girl up in his arms. He hastily made his way to the car, his husband Blaine following close behind... When Kurt and Blaine find a little girl in the streets, will she become like their own daughter? Will her dark past keep her from loving and trusting them? Klaine, future fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry if the writing sucks guys! I'm not much of a writer but this ideas been bouncing around in my head for a while so I decided to put it up!

Homeless Daughter- A Klaine Parent fan fiction

Chapter One- Finding Chloe

Kurt's POV

My boyfriend, Blaine, and I walked hand-in-hand down the busy New York streets. Not even the over-cast sky could hide our happiness. The way Blaine's smile seemed to shine made my heart skip a beat.

"What do you want for dinner, honey?" Blaine asked. Even though we've been married for five years now when he calls me honey, I still can't help but blush.

"Whatever you want is fine, I just want something healthy." I said, while looking around the brightly lit street.

"Does the Organic Grill sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect" I replied as rain droplets started to fall from the angry looking sky.

"C'mon" Blaine said, as he started to run; pulling me behind him. The cool rain, mixed with the cold November air sent chills up my spine. I clutched my Louis Vuitton(LV) handbag as we ran. A slight laugh escaped Blaine's mouth as we swiftly made our way into Organic Grill. We were quickly seated, and we decided to eat from the buffet.

As we were getting our food I noticed a young girl walking by the window outside. Her old, torn clothes didn't do anything to keep her warm. Her small frame had sharp bones sticking out against her skin, showing how unnourished she was. Her skin was painted with black and blue bruises. She couldn't have been more than Eleven years old. I nudged my boyfriend in time for him to see her. He shot me a concerned look before I started to walk out the door.

Chloe's POV

I walked along in the freezing weather. My hair is a mess, and my clothes are worn and old; but what can I do about it? I miss living in a warm house, with running water, and food. I was walking past the organic grill when a youngish looking man started yelling

'Hey' and trying to catch up with me. He had brown, carefully, styled hair; and nice looking clothes. I don't know how tall he is, but he is certainly taller than me. He looked down at me with such kind eyes, he made me feel safe.

"Hey, I'm Kurt, what's your name?" he asked, he didn't seem to even notice the light rain that was showering down on us.

"I'm Chloe." I said, to shy to look into his eyes again.

"Chloe" he murmured, in a contemplating manor.

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl." he said, gently tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help blushing. Why hadn't my parents been this nice? He seemed to have noticed the bruises on my my body, because when he touched my arm; he touched it so gently.

"Sweetie, where are you parents?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders murmuring a 'I don't know.' He held my hand in his and said,

"Why don't you come have lunch with me and my husband at the organic grill. It's on me." he said, rubbing my hand with his thumb. I don't know what made me trust him, but I'm tired of being cold and hungry. Most of all, I'm tired of being alone.

"I'd like that." I said, he wrapped his coat around my shoulders and put his arm around me as we walked the-short- distance back to the grill.

Blaines POV

I sat at the table in the grill; texting, when Kurt and a little girl came in. Kurt gave me a sad, and concerned smile. The young girl was wrapped in his coat, which was about 5 sizes too big.

"Hey Blaine, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my husband Blaine." Chloe quietly said 'hello' I looked at Kurt as he whispered something in her ear, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Chloe how old are you?" I asked, how could she be out on her own? What kind of parents would let their kids roam around alone in New York city, in such bad weather.

"I'm Ten" she said happily, as Kurt flagged down our waiter.

"Can I get a hot chocolate and a mac'n Cheese?" Kurt asked the waiter, then looking at Chloe who sat next to him.

"Sure, that'll be right out." he said, going back to the kitchen. We made small talk with Chloe until her food came. As she hungrily ate her food Kurt texted me. 'She doesn't know where her parents are. I think they abandoned her. We should bring her back to the loft for tonight.' he texted me, giving me his best puppy dog face. I nodded my head in agreement. Now we just have to convince Chloe.

**A/N: sorry for any mistakes or anything that is not well written! I have dyslexia so any critics are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all my lovely readers, and gleeks.

Wow, I don't even know how to begin this chapter without saying that we've lost someone great. I haven't wanted his death to be real, but we all know it is. Someone who has changed our lives forever has passed away. I love and respect Cory and I cried upon hearing of his death.

If you haven't seen it Lea Michele's speech on the Teen Choice Awards was moving. It gave me a little bit of closer on losing such an inspiration.

My deepest affections, worries, and thoughts go to the cast of Glee and Cory's family. I can't imagine what you're going through. You have support from all of Gleeks. In our concern we never mean to tell you how to mourn the death of a loved one. Thank you for bring us magic.

And to all you Gleeks, I know it seems stupid to mourn someone most of us have never met. However, I disagree. Cory was very much apart of our lives. Glee has helped us deal with our everyday struggles, and has at the very least been a safe haven, or an escape for us. Cory's memory will be in our hearts forever.

Although this isn't an update I wanted to take the time to mourn the loss of someone great.

And to let you know I haven't updated because I've been tortured over how I will continue this story. I started writing this story for fun about a year ago. Cory(Well Finn) obviously in it. So I'm planning to upload the ideas I have but I will have a chapter dedicated to him further down the road.

Thank you for your patients. Us Gleeks have to stick together in these rough times.

Your author

-Kasey


End file.
